


Russian Words

by entanglednow



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Russian Words

Chuck normally enjoys learning things. Normal learning things, where you were given information in friendly conversation, or page sized snapshots.

He's learnt something today.

Russian is hard.

Russian apparently requires extra teeth, or more throat, it's a waterfall of a language where extra throat and extra teeth combine to form new and interesting consonants that Chuck is unfamiliar with. Klingon is easy compared to this. Klingon is just enthusiasm and saliva. Russian is like a gymnastics competition in his mouth. And granted yes, that analogy has gone to a scary place, but it's still technically sound.

The worst thing about Russian. The worst thing is that Casey already speaks it and is thus now mocking him in two tongues, which is blatantly unfair. Because normally Casey gets to do the hitting things and Chuck gets to do the thinking in full sentences. But at this very moment in time asking for directions to the train station is proving almost physically impossible.

"Hmm," Casey says.

Which really isn't all that helpful.

"Was that a good 'hmm,' or a bad 'hmm,' because you know sometimes with you it's hard to tell."

Casey gives him nothing.

"You're not helping," Chuck takes the opportunity to poke the air in front of him with a finger. "You're really bad at this!"

Casey catches his poking finger in the middle of the table and uses it to hold the rest of his hand to ransom.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Pay attention!"

Chuck drags his hand protectively into his chest the moment Casey lets go of it. He checks briefly to make sure it hasn't been horribly mutilated.

"Look, I may conform to certain geek stereotypes but I am deeply troubled by all the casual physical violence, could you sometimes please just tell me what you want. It's why we invented words. Unless you get some cheap thrill out of invading my personal space and injuring me."

"It's a perk of the job," Casey says smoothly. "Again!"

"I am incapable of asking for directions to the train station." Chuck protests. "I'm clearly forever doomed to wander Russia in the hope of randomly coming across one, because my tongue does not do that!!"

One of Casey's hands snatches his tie and pulls him across the table.

He's not expecting the kissing, and he has his mouth open to protest and suddenly everything is very, very surprising indeed.

Oh my god, apparently his tongue does do that...when it's given the proper motivation. And Casey is good at the motivational part. Chuck's hand slides across the surface of the table, flails for a second in mid-air, then finds an arm and decides that using it to make sure he doesn't actually fall on Casey would be a good thing! There is apparently a secret art to Russian that Chuck has been unaware of.

Then abruptly he's dumped back in his seat, mouth wet and stinging and his hair an absolute wreck.

Casey glares at him for half a second.

"Again," he says.

Chuck takes a second to remind himself how to form words, then very carefully reproduces the mangled set of consonants, and this time he thinks he might have got it...


End file.
